micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Community Portal
This is the main discussion forum used for community-wide discussions about MicroWiki's operations, policies, design, and improvement. All members of the community are welcome to contribute to this page. Please sign and date your post by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar. If you would like to start a new inquiry, please place it at the bottom of the page with a two-tier ( ) heading. In addition, past discussions from the Community Portal can be found at: *CP Archives lists all of the past discussions from the Community Portal page, including major discussions and chronological archives. Proposed reformed system To make the system more fair and less corrupt, we need Democracy at wikia. Democracy at national level may be a subject of debate, but it is almost universally accepted that democracy is important in every civil international relations. In the context of Microwiki, we all are mostly national leaders of our micronations so there ought to be democracy for the staff position at Microwiki. I propose this system: # There would be two Admin/Bureaucrats and 4 regular admins. There would be 2 Roll Back/Chat Mod(both). Making total of 8 staff members. Neither too much, nor too less. # There would be admin and roll back/chat mod elections every 2 months. And Bureaucrat/Admin elections every 8 months. # Only those who were admins before the elections are allowed to be bureaucrat/admin to guarantee that such person have working knowledge in administration during past 2 months regularly. # During normal Admin and chat mod/roll back elections. You first have to nominate yourself. Then you vote. You have to vote for 6 people from 1 to 6. Person at first place would get 6 points and at sixth place would get 1 point. Top 4 would be admins. 5th and 6th commers would be roll back/chat mod. # When bureaucrat/admin are also to be elected, i.e. 8th months, You have to vote between 1-8. First person would get 8 points and eightth person would get 1 point. Top 2 present admins or admin/bureaucrat would become admin/bureaucrat. And then for renaming... top 4 would be admins and 5th and 6th would be roll back/chat mods. In this way we would have a stable working system within the MicroWiki. And this would be a more fair system. But before you vote... Please do add reason with it. Take my(Harshvardhan aka Aryavart) vote for example.. Support *I STRONGLY SUPPORT this. We really need a good well working system to run this wiki. Many people have asked to become admin and I can't be a blind eye to them... there wishes just for administrative rights. Long live peoples' wish.----Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 20:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *I Support. Because in this way we'll prevent the "too-many-admins" mess. --TheMaster001 (talk) 21:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *I Support Dancarblog (talk) 21:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *'SUPPORT'. People are always complaing about how this wiki is run, and with a system like this, it would be harder for people to complain (because of elections).Aizenhand (talk) 21:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Oppose *'OPPOSE' and you well know why. We are a w-e-b-s-i-t-e, not a democracy. I like to quote Kyng. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 21:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) **And, wanna bet who would the bureaucrats be? *'Strong oppose' I'm not even sure this poll is legitimate, since we have different systems in place. MicroWiki is just a wiki, and we're doing fine. We are not a country, and we should not establish a government. Community consensus is working. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 21:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment'. First I would like to tell you that each w-e-b-s-i-t-e is not same and for me happiness of users is more important any any individual's adminship. See this Uvote. In this survey... People overwhelmingly supported democracy. It would be inhumane if they don't get it. ----Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 22:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) **First of all, that was a simple click-to-vote poll without official status. Secondly, as you can see in the history, the question never mentioned democracy. And third, about one-third of the results were "no" or "not sure", so the top response was not "overwhelming". Kyng Fyrst (talk) 22:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose - 'nervous of scam :S Pete, Emperor of Elefthfria 22:20, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Administrators and bureaucrats It appears that there have been some complications and potential conflicts regarding the user rights of administrators and bureaucrats on this wiki. I've talked with some Wikia staff, and it has been advised that a community discussion take place. Any active users of this wiki are invited to give their opinion regarding whether they support or oppose their current user rights. When the opinion of this community has been made clear, it can be reported to Wikia. Please, be respectful and polite when making any comments, and remember to sign your comments ~~~~. 'Aryavart ( )': bureaucrat, sysop * Oppose Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Support Austenasia (talk) 08:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Support Emiel Hardy * Support November Klause лістапад Клаўса (talk) 17:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Support Emperor Zachary A. Clark of Acessia '''12:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * '''Support DarkArtsProdigy 18:00, July 15, 2012 * Support-SpanionteGov * Support -- Jpleventis * Support -- Orangebird1998 * Support -- SaluteChicken * Oppose -- Emperor Andrew * Support --TheMaster001 (talk) 21:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Austenasia ( )': bureaucrat, sysop *'Note:' This has been discussed here: User_blog:Aryavart/Removal_of_Administrative_and_Bureaucratic_rights_from_Austenasia *'SUPPORT'- I support him in... --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 17:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *'SUPPORT' - the articles he deleted were bad (mostly), and couldn't be made better (in most cases). --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 18:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' Not very active, makes questionable administrative actions without providing sufficient reasons sometimes, and has directed negative comments at many users in an angry and frustrating demeanor. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment' That statement was made in the heat of the moment when I thought I was to be forced out for something I hadn't done. I have already apologised to Aryavart (who is one user, not many), I did so sincerely, and the apology was accepted. Austenasia (talk) 06:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *'SUPPORT - '''extreme awsomeness Pete 11:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) 'Kyng Fyrst ( ): bureaucrat, sysop *'''Oppose -- November Klause *'Support' LurkSAR --LurkSAR 13:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Reason: Kept the Wiki up in it's worst times and made many constructive edits :). **'Oppose rollback' - admins have the power anyway. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 11:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) **'Note:' Removed rollback; it doesn't appear that the community ever approved my rollback privilege in the first place. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 20:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' deleted monovia *'Opposet- SpanionteGov' *'Oppose- DarkArtsProdigy' *'Oppose- Monovia' *'Support -- Jpleventis' **'Minor Oppose -- Pete 11:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC)' **'Support '- Pete 19:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *'Support -- Orangebird1998' *'Support - '''SaluteChicken 13:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) **'Neutral''' Removed Monovia's admin rights without a community vote. *'Oppose - Emperor Andrew' *'Comment' I was not the user who removed Monovia's user rights. You can see at that his bureaucratship was removed by User:Sactage from Wikia staff, not me. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 18:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) **Comment it dosen't really make a diffirence, since you reported him. Monovia 09:35, August 25, 2012 **Any user could have reported "him". Why'd you refer to yourself in the third person, and not sign your comment (I added it), by the way? Kyng Fyrst (talk) 22:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) **I like doing that Monovia - H.I.M Harry Fitzpatrick I, Tsarist Ruler of Monovia 19:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) 'LurkSAR ( )': bureaucrat, sysop *'Support' Kyng Fyrst (talk) 00:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - Emiel Hardy' *'Support- SpanionteGov' *'Support- Emperor Huff of The Republic of Terra 05:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC)' *'Minor Oppose -- Pete 19:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC)' *'Support -- Orangebird1998' *'Support' - A very active user, ranked 1 on the wiki. Very friendly and has showed many constructive edits. --SaluteChicken 13:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 'SaluteChicken ( )': bureaucrat, sysop, chatmoderator *'Support' Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - Emiel Hardy' *'Support 'sysop, dissuport chatmoderator. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 15:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) **As Sysop, he had been friendly and helpful to users. And, I dissuport chatmoderator because admins do have powers of chatmoderators. *Support-SpanionteGov *'Strong Support -- Jpleventis' *'Support -- Orangebird1998' *'Oppose--November Klause' *'Support - '--Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 18:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Resolved 'Monovia ( )': bureaucrat, sysop Community consensus was oppose. User rights removed August 22, 2012. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 22:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' bureaucratship at the moment. Hasn't edited in a while, and seems to have used overly strong emotions at times. Please note that I do like Mr. Fitzpatrick, and this is not an insult of any kind. :) Kyng Fyrst (talk) 03:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) **Update, weak oppose. Monovia seems to be active again. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 17:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) **Change to support. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 16:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) **'Oppose' Hasn't learned to control emotions sometimes. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ***Update to strong oppose. Has tried to prevent users' criticism of him, protected the community portal, and removed this very discussion, seemingly to keep his position. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 18:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) **'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' **Oppose learn to control your emotions...-SpanionteGov (talk) 18:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC)SpanionteGov **'Oppose- DarkArtsProdigy' **''Strong Support -- Jpleventis'' **'Strongly Oppose -- 'He has Abused many of his powers on many occasions.Orangebird1998 **'Oppose' - same reason as kyng... these rights needs to control your emotions well. --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 02:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) **'Weak oppose' -- My apologies, but he has been shown to have abused his powers. Austenasia (talk) 05:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) **'Support -- SaluteChicken 23:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC)' 'RebelFighter1995 ( )': chatmoderator, rollback Community consensus was oppose. User rights removed - LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 20:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Note: There was no actual community consensus. User rights removal is considered justified due to inactivity. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) *Against, inactive recently. I'd support if he would be more active.--User:LurkSAR 15:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) **As administrator, he abused his power and appointed chat mods and a bureaucrat. *'Oppose - Emiel Hardy' *'Oppose '''He caused a dumb dispute in chat cuz I hated homos... He started it when I said nothing, he also called God of Abraham an a hole 3 + times!'-SpanionteGov''' *'Oppose -- Jpleventis' *'Support -' He is getting active now. If he continues to be so, I would support. --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 08:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - He is increasing in activity, if he maintains activity, he will make a very goood admin. --SaluteChicken 13:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) *STRONGLY SUPPORT - He is a very Generous, and Friendly person. Orangebird1998 (talk) 02:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC)